concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Stations in Science Fiction
Space Stations are artificial satellites usually orbiting planets but also occupying important locations in space. They have been portrayed as scientific laboratories, astronomic observatories, transportation hubs, schools, and shopping malls, with the latter reflecting the increasingly intense retailing in contemporary images of international airports. List of Space Stations in Science Fiction A * Aerie (L4) - John Barnes's trology The Duke of Uranium, A Princess of the Aerie, and In the Hall of the Mountain King * Agmedra - Michael Cobley's Humanity's Fire series, Seeds of Fire, pp. 168-169 * Avernus (cultural anthropological observatory)- Brian W. Aldiss's Helliconia Trilogy B * Babylon 5 (military base, shopping mall) - Babylon 5 television series * Battle School (military school to train child soldiers) - Orson Scott Card's 1977 Ender's Game, unending reference * Blacknest - Michael Cobley's Humanity's Fire series, Seeds of Fire, pp. 189-191 * Bryag Station - Michael Cobley's Humanity's Fire series, Seeds of Fire * Bubbles Congeries (one of two technocratic democracies orbiting Earth/Luna) - Fritz Leiber's A Specter is Haunting Texas C * Circumluna (one of two technocratic democracies orbiting Earth/Luna) - Fritz Leiber's A Specter is Haunting Texas * Chrysalis II - Ben Bova's novel Leviathans of Jupiter * Clarke County, Space - Allen Steele's 1990 Clarke County Space (transportation hub, shopping mall, community for oddballs) * Cloud Acre - Milton Cerny's (nonfiction) "Law of Outer Space-Some Hypothetical Problems" The American University Law Review. Vol. 7, No. 2. (1958): pp. 98-102. * Command School (military school) - Orson Scott Card's 1977 Ender's Game, brief reference * Conclave HQ - John Scalzi's Zoe's Tale * Cote d'Ivoire Station - John Scalzi's short story "The Tale of the Wicked" in The New Space Opera 2 * Covell - John Scalzi's Zoe's Tale * Crystal Moon (orbits Jupiter) - Poul Anderson's short story "Hunters of the Sky Cave" in the collection Sir Dominic Flandry: The Last Knight of Terra D * Deep Space Station K7 - "The Trouble with Tribbles", Star Trek: The Original Series, Episode 42, Season 2, 12-29-67 E * Earth Dock - John Scalzi's novel Redshirts * Earth-Moon Space Station Spot Three - Robert A. Heinlein's short story "Misfit" * Erasmus Habitat 1 - C.L. Anderson's novel Bitter Angels * Erasmus Habitat 2 - C.L. Anderson's novel Bitter Angels G * Gamma Station - Robert A, Heinlein's novel The Puppet Masters H * Hive (L5) - John Barnes's trilogy The Duke of Uranium, A Princess of the Aerie, and In the Hall of the Mountain King * HomeAtLast - Iain M. Banks' Against a Dark Background * Space Station Horizon - Space Race: Part 1, Archer Season 3, Episode 9. March 15, 2012. I * International Antimatter Collector (IAMC) (Clarke's orbit) - David Wright's "Antimatter Dreams" Aphelion Vol. 13, Issue 139, December 2009 K * Kuiper Belt Station - Gwyneth Jones' short story "The Voyage Out" in Periphery: Exotic Lesbian Futures, ed. by Lynne Jamneck L * Lily Pad - Bruce Sterling's The Caryatids * Longbow Station - Kristine Katherine Rusch's Diving the Wreck * Lorelei - Robert Asprin's 1992 Phule's Paradise (gambling mecca) M * Memory Alpha] (also a planetoid) - "The Lights of Zetar," Star Trek: The Original Series, Episode 73, Season 3, 1-31-1969 N * Neris Orbital - Nathan Lowell's Quarter Share P * Palm D'Orbit (restaurant) - "Amazon Women in the Mood," Futurama Volume 3, Episode 1. * Phoenix Orbital Academy (military school) - Scott Westerfeld's 1993 The Risen Empire * Phoenix Station - Allen Steele's 1991 Lunar Descent * Phoenix Station - John Scalzi's Zoe's Tale * Port Hesperus - Paul Preuss's novels Arthur C. Clarke's Venus Prime V: Volume 1: Breaking Strain and Arthur C. Clarke's Venus Prime V: Volume 2: Maelstrom * Port Van Allen (Gateway to Earth) - Arthur C. Clarke's 1976 Imperial Earth, Pp. 92-96 R * R3ES1 - C.L. Anderson's novel Bitter Angels * R3ES2 - C.L. Anderson's novel Bitter Angels * R3ES3 - C.L. Anderson's novel Bitter Angels * Ragmuk Station - Donald Kinsbury's 2001 Psychohistorical Crisis * Riemann Orbital Geoffrey A. Landis's short story "The Sultan of the Clouds" Asimov's Science Fiction September 2010, pp. 76-106 * Rotor (8 km. across, orbiting Erythro) - Isaac Asimov's Nemesis S * Shanghai Cooperative Orbital Platform - Bruce Sterling's The Caryatids * Sigma 14-B - Philip K. Dick's The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch * Space Station One - Arthur C. Clarke's 1968 Film 2001: A Space Odyssey * Spaceland - Alfred Bester's novel The Demolished Man * Star Base 2 - "Turnabout Intruder," Star Trek Original Series Episode 79, Season 3, 6-3-1969. * Star Base 4 "Let That be Your Last Battlefield," Star Trek: The Original Series, Episode 70, Season 3, 1-10-1969. * Star Base 6 - "Mirror, Mirror," Star Trek: The Original Series, Episode 39, Season 2, 10-6-1967. * Star Base 11 - "Court Martial," Star Trek: The Original Series, Episode 15, Season 1, 2-2-1967; "Menagerie (Part One)," Star Trek: The Original Series Episode 16, Season 1, 11-17-1966. * Star Base 12 (Gamma 400 star system) - "Space Seed," Star Trek: The Original Series, Episode 24, Season 1, 2-16-1967. * Star Base 27 - "This Side of Paradise," Star Trek: The Original Series, Episode 25, Season 1, 3-2-1967. * Star Base 200 - "The Alternative Factor," Star Trek: The Original Series, Episode 20, Season 1, 3-23-1967. T * Talus qua'spah - Allen Steele's 2012 novel Hex * Thoth Station - James S.A. Corey's 2011 novel Leviathan Awakes, Expanse series * Tycho Station - James S.A. Corey's 2011 novel Leviathan Awakes, Expanse series V * Vulcan Station - Allen Steele's 1989 Orbital Decay W * Winnie-the-Pooh Acres - Philip K. Dick's The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch Y * Yankee Clipper (orbital nuclear weapons platform) - C.M. Kornbluth's Not This August Unnamed * Alien experimental laboratory to discover the human soul in the 1998 film Dark City Background * Roger D. Launius. 2003. Space Stations: Base Camps to the Stars. Washington, DC: Smithsonian Books. ISBN 1588341298. Links * Space Frontier * Gerard O'Neill's The High Frontier